A new Melody
by Nekkekin
Summary: A young misfit girl joins the daily life-style of the Teens, only for them to find out about her horrid past and the troubles she is burdened with. Will Empathy EVER fit-in?


Author's note: Hhheeehh..Giant booger bubble Aheh. Doesnt know what to say Feh. A fan-fiction Im working on. xD About a young misfit teen called Empathy. Hope's she can accomplish something today  
  
Empathy: Oh...Snort Like you ever have accomplished anything...thats worth reading! BUAH! Manical laughter  
  
Author: Well, damn, it wasnt that funny!  
  
Emp: Whatever. In anycase, you're hopeless.   
  
Author: Aheh. And we'll see how 'hopeless' I am when Im done erasing your arms, eh?   
  
Emp: Sheer silence...um...lets get started, huh? xD   
  
Author: Ahem...yes. Lets? Please be gentle...xD First fan-fic for meeeeh! (Oh, yes...and due to the fact that Terra is a retard, and I hate her...she shall be in the fic! BUAHAHAHAHA! Even though she gets turned to stone...I thought maybe I'd add her just for the hell of it. xDManical laughterSnort Im a BBxRae shipper...you know...xD Ima Terra loather(An orginal one, at that!)...that manipulative bitch...)  
  
(note: I do not own Teen Titans...xD I own Empathy...but...besides that...I dun own ANYTHING dammit! Shake-fist Grrrrggg....)  
  
And please, be gentle. 'Tis mah first time putting my fan-fiction on here! xD   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The small luminary had peeked out from the other side of the land, motivating its way through clusters of bustling lavender clouds that lined the now darkening eternities. A short statured rather pallid girl, framed with long sienna locks, and piercing hazel eyes rested on one lonesome rock, out of all of the others lining the ocean, it had to be that one. Her wardrobe consisted of a pair of black baggy jeans and a rather tightly fitting tank-top, One long slender strap profusely drooping off of her pallid shoulder. Simplistic, one might add, but casual enough an outfit  
  
to fit this girl's needs. Empathy, was her name. Troubled With the   
  
persistancy of people assuming she was un-Earth born, putting aside the fact that the yellow pigment in her skin and the elf-like ears that rest idly on her head,  
  
Empathy was an Earthling, all of the way. All that is known about her abilities is that she has had a strange connection with deceased animals her whole life. Able to communicate and summon them to her hearts simple desire.  
  
Empathy was new, that she was. A loner of some-sort, then again, mingling around and being one of the guys is what this sort-of adolescent did best. She hadnt known about any of the other teens though, nonetheless Raven,always trying to make scarce of herself. Empathy had always contemplated on what Raven did while away.   
  
Then again, to Empathy's faint understanding, Raven's powers were linked merely to her emotions, and perhaps one wrong move  
  
could send Empathy right through a tree. Thats just what she'd needed the least, considering the fact Empathy was trying SO utterly hard  
  
to fit in with the others...  
  
Suddenly, Empathy'd pulled herself strictly to the rock, and found herself absent mindedly sprawled out on its ardor surface.  
  
"What the heck am I supposed to do know...?" The adolescent contemplated on.  
  
"This is more boring than...chess." She snorted. Oh, how she dreaded the silence...  
  
Empathy then, sluggishly flipped onto  
  
her back and gently brushed some of the sienna locks from her eyes.   
  
Several moments passed as she lay there, out of sheer boredeom.   
  
"Gaaaahhhh..." Empathy groaned as she sluggishly arose from the rock. "Say," Empathy motioned. "Where IS everyone...?"  
  
With that, she vaulted to the ground and peered around. "And MAN, am I hungry!"  
  
Shrugging cluelessly, Empathy made her way clumsily toward the entrance of the tower and trudged to the kitchen, where she had spotted Beast Boy and Cyborg placed on the couch, making away at the gamestation again. She sighed as she spotted Terra hovering over Beast Boy's shoulder.   
  
"Terra..." She muttered incoherently as she placed her hand on the door of the fridge and opened it, only to close it a moment later, and giggle at the faint jingle of jars on the inside. Her smile suddenly went limp. Empathy didnt know what about Terra she didnt like. Was it the fact that Terra was somewhat manipulative? Or that...  
  
Empathy's trail of thought had shattered as Starfire popped up behind her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hello dear friend of mine! I have not seen you all day!" She stopped, pulling out and landing on the ground before Emp. "Where have you been located on such a glorious day?" She held up a finger to start questioning. "Perhaps you were...watering flowers?" A wide grin spread on her face. "Or perhaps you were admiring the beautiful clouds?"   
  
Empathy giggled as she interupted her. "I was watching the fish, silly." She than reached out and playfully, but gently patted Starfire on the shoulder. "Why?" Empathy after-questioned her.   
  
"Oh..." Starfire's glance fell to the ground. "Well...I was wondering if you would like to acompany Raven, Terra and I in a blissful trip to the mall...?" She asked innocently.  
  
Empathy smiled a giggle and hugged Star friend-fully. "Of course!" She paused. "I need to get out and do SOMETHING fun, eh Star?"   
  
Starfire smiled. "Yes! We shall depart after locating our other friends!"  
  
"Right," Empathy headed off towards Raven's room. "Ill see if Raven wants to tag along! Why dont you go get Terra?"   
  
Starfire hadnt even answered, another one of her famous wide grins planted cutely on her face, and with that she headed off towards the living room.   
  
Meanwhile, Empathy stalked slowly down the dark hall towards Raven's room, and stopped before her giant metal door, her eye's placed on it quietly.   
  
"Er..." She groaned. "Hope she doesnt hate me for this..." and with that, Emp placed a hand gently on the door and knocked around four times. "Or I'll have my sketchbook impaled in my head..." She shivered quietly.   
  
A moment or two later, the door slid open and Raven appeared from behind it. Empathy scaredly stepped back.   
  
"What-" Raven was about to ask, a hint of annoyance hidden in her voice, but Empathy cut her off. "Um, sorry Raven...I didnt mean to interupt you...um...were you meditating?" Emp swallowed hard.   
  
"No," Raven said with a smile. She knew that Empathy didnt well fit in with the others, and perhaps making friends with her would make her more at ease. "I was just reading a book."   
  
"Oh," Empathy stepped forward, a fake smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Would you like to come in?" Raven motioned for the inside of her room and opened the door slightly more.   
  
"Well actually," Empathy really did feel better towards Raven. She wasnt really all that bad. "I came to ask you if you wanted to come with Me, Star and Terra to the mall?" She grinned.   
  
Raven nodded with a smile. "Sure." She reached back into her room and grabbed her cloak. "Just let me grab a few things."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Okies...xD Im done with the first chapter. Got a little lazy towards the end...xD Oh well. And sorry for the shortness. MAN, I need chocolate or something...Starts to doze off So...tired.

Emp: Sigh's and roll's eyes More to come...(And dun get to review!)


End file.
